Character Rivalries
Rivalries *'Mario and Sonic: 'Mario and Sonic are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are the most popular mascots of each of their companies. Both also have many sports crossovers and both fought in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS. Both have sidekicks. They Both fought in Screwattack's Death Battle, in which, Sonic became the victor. *'Pac-Man and Mega Man: 'Pac-Man and Mega Man are rivals due to the fact of the Capcom and Namco Crossover games they have been in. They also had their series killed off a few times before until both of them made a huge return. Both use weapons collected from special and different kinds of powerups. *'Cloud Strife and Link: 'Cloud and Link are rivals due to the fact of a similar storyline from Zelda and Final Fantasy VII. Both wield Swords and other weapons and have similar powers they use in their series (Link uses the masks from Majora's Mask while Cloud can use powers from his items in Final Fantasy VII). They Both fought in Screwattack's Death Battle, in which, Link became the victor. *'Iron Man and Batman: 'Iron Man and Batman are rivals due to the fact that they are millionare playboys without any powers and instead, relying on technology. They Both wear suits and armor on. They both have real names (Bruce Wayne as Batman, and Tony Stark as Iron Man). They both have their parents both killed different (Bruce's parents were shot by the Joker, and Tony's parents were killed by Terrorists). They both have a hideout (Batman with the Bat Cave and Iron Man with Stark Industries). However, Batman keeps his identity a secret and Iron Man does not. They also both have gadgets with them. They both also have sidekicks (Batman with Robin; Iron Man with War Machine). **'Iron Man and Mega Man X': Similar to the Iron Man and Batman rivalry except the latter can also get more Special Powers after defeating Reploids in his games. *'Pikachu and Agumon:' Pikachu and Agumon are rivals due to the fact they are popular mascots of each of their series and Sub-Mascots from each of their company (Pikachu for Nintendo and Agumon for Namco). *'Ryu and Jin Kazama: 'Ryu and Jin are rivals due to the fact that they are main fighting video game characters in each of their series. Although Ryu has had a rivary with Mortal Kombat's Scorpion, this game will see him fighting his long-time rival Jin Kazama. Both have a goal to achieve in life. They also both have a dark side in them (Evil Ryu and Devil Jin). *'Kane and Abyss: 'Kane and Abyss are easily rivals due to the fact they are wrestling's most recognizable monsters. *'Yoshi and Natsu Dragneel: 'Yoshi and Natsu are rivals due to the fact they are dragons and they love to eat. Both have fire abilities (However, Yoshi must eat a fruit in order to have fire). *'Hulk and Bane: 'Hulk and Bane had to become rivals for this game due to the fact that some characters were pretty brutal for Hulk, so Bane was a choice. Both have the power to become stronger using their energy (Bane uses Venom to become stronger). *'Goku and Superman: 'Goku and Superman are rivals due to the fact that they are the strongest beings of the universe and the most popular characters. Both were sent to earth after their planet exploded. One has a limit while the other does not. Both have died to enemies that got far powerful than them. Both fought in Death Battle, where Superman became the victor. *'Dante and Bayonetta: 'Dante and Bayonetta are rivals due to the fact they are both cocky and come from a Hack-N'-Slash Type of game. Both are Foul mouthed. Both have changed their various designs (Dante through out Devil May Cry 1-4 and not the infamous DMC reboot). Both are created by the same creator who worked for Capcom, Nintendo and SEGA. These two fought in Death Battle, where Dante became the victor. *'Spider-Man and Nightwing: 'Spider-Man and Nightwing, however were selected to become rivals for the game for only a few reasons. They are once boys, but turned into Badass fighting characters. *'Luigi and Tails: 'Luigi and Tails are rivals due to the fact that both have much in common. Both are Sidekicks to Mario and Sonic. Both use technology for their arsanel. Both fought in Screwattack's Death Battle, in which, Tails became the victor. *'Flash and Quicksilver: 'Flash and Quicksilver are rivals due to the fact that both characters run at very fast speeds. They are also going to fight in Death Battle. *'Wolverine and Bigby Wolf: 'Wolverine and Bigby Wolf are rivals due to the fact that both characters look alot identical to each other. Both have anger problems. Both brutually beat down their opponents badly and painfully. *'Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter: 'Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter are rivals due to the fact they both are a co-op team together. Both are by Sony. Both are confirmed to be rivals. They both have a similar goal. They both fought in Screwattack's Death Battle, in which, Ratchet and Clank became the victor. *'Captain America and Gulie: '''Although, they are not considered to be real rivals, they are rivals and friends at the same time. Both are american super soliders and fight to save america. *'Spongebob and Aquaman: Spongebob and Aquaman are rivals due to the fact they live underwater. Both can breathe and live underwater. Both have been treated for jokes until they became very popular. *'Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro: 'Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro are rivals due to the fact that they both can fight very brutually. *'Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy: 'Naruto and Luffy are rivals due to the fact that they share a similar adventure. They both have goals together. They also fight with using their abilities. *'Lucario and Renamon: 'Lucario and Renamon are rivals due to the fact that these two characters bring brute force for themselves. They can both speak as well. Both use special abilities (Renamon with the control of nature and Lucario control of Aura). *'Mewtwo and Vegeta: 'Mewtwo and Vegeta are rivals due to the fact that they both are badass. Both have killed many people. Both have a rival (Until Mewtwo allied with Ash). They Both have helped their enemies out too. *'Scorpion and Ghost Rider: 'Scorpion and Ghost Rider are rivals due to having very similar abilities with each other. They both have a flaming skull. Both have fire abilities. Both live in Hell. Both have similar weaponary with each other. *'Freddy Fazbear and Sans: 'Freddy and Sans are rivals due to the fact that they both are very highly intelligant characters. Both become very dangerous during the game while either doing their similar gameplay. *'Ness and Frisk: 'Ness and Frisk are rivals due to the fact they come from an RPG Game (Earthbound and Undertale) that became highly popular. Both have similar abilities. Both have a similar storyline. Ness has PSI Powers and Frisk has powers of determination. *'Baxter and Artix: 'Baxter and Artix are rivals due to the fact that they share most common similarities. Both were born and trained and sent to their home planet at a certain age. They both crossed over many times. Both use special kinds of powers (Baxter with Fire and Artix with Sacred Energy). They both have also bring their partners with them (Baxter with his brother, Gunther, and Artix with Starfire). *'Ichigo Kurosaki and Sasuke Uchiha: 'Ichigo and Sasuke are rivals due to the fact they are powerful sword fighters. Both have a hidden ability with each other as well. *'Ken Masters and Terry Bogard: 'Ken and Terry are rivals due to the fact that they fight for america. Both have fire abilities. Both have a pation for the United States of America as well. *'Deadpool and Deathstroke: 'Deadpool and Deathstroke are rivals due to the fact that they both have many share in common. Both are Assassians and mutated with superhuman abilities. Deadpool is a parody clone of Deathstroke by Marvel from DC. They both fought in Screwattack's Death Battle, in which, Deadpool was the victor. However, the tables were turned into One Minute Melee where Deathstroke won. *'Fantacy and Undyne: 'Fantacy and Undyne are rivals due to a fanbase from the both of them. They both have big chests. They both are extremely cocky. Both have different outfits on from time to time. Both are also antromorphic furries. *'Saitama and Vision: 'Saitama and Vision are rivals because due to Saitama always going up against Goku and Superman, he was selected to face Vision from Marvel Comics. *'Balrog and Little Mac: 'Balrog and Little Mac are rivals because both are Boxers. Little Mac originally was going to rival Ippo, but Balrog was selected. Both are boxers and hit hard. *'Jonathan Joestar and Raoh: 'Jonathan Joestar and Raoh were selected as rivals. Both have similar powers, but Jonathan has his on his own. Both also have carried weapons as well. *'Shulk and Lightning: 'Shulk and Lightning are rivals due to the fact that they both fight in combo tag team ups. *'Gunther and Starfire: 'Gunther and Starfire are rivals due to the fact they both have similar features. Both are sidekicks to their original heroes (Baxter and Artix). They both have crossovered as well. *'Shazam and Kratos: 'Shazam and Kratos are rivals because of greek mythology. They were both trained by gods, however Kratos became to ghost of sparda after seeing his family die. *'Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin: 'Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin are rivals due to being highly popular Comedy dads. They both also fough in the Simpsons and Family Guy Crossover where it ended with a draw. *'Samus and Master Chief: 'Samus and Master Chief are rivals due to being space bounty hunters. They both have fought hundreds of aliens in their games. *'Akuma and Jinpachi Mishima: 'Akuma and Jinpachi Mishima are rivals due to being a Final Boss in a game (Akuma around Super Street Fighter II Turbo and Jinpachi in Tekken 5) *'Roronoa Zoro and Kenshin: 'Zoro and Kenshin are rivals due to being samurai's of their own anime series. They are both pretty badass fighters with insane combos as well. *'Wario and Knuckles: 'Wario and Knuckles are rivals due to the fact they have similar traits of treasure. They both are strong. They both guard their own treasure. They both rival the heroes, but sometimes help them. *'Zero and Meta Knight: 'Zero and Meta Knight are rivals due to being mysterious swordsman. Both have been enemies to the heroes at first, but changed to ally them. Both have mentored their heroes as well. *'Kirby and Majin Buu: 'Kirby and Majin Buu are rivals due to the fact they were called "Pink Terrors". One is a hero and the other is a a villain until he later redeems as Fat Buu. They both exploded planets, but Kirby can survive while Majin Buu cannot. *'Joseph Joestar and Big Boss: 'Joseph Joestar and Big Boss are rivals due to becoming fighting machines in their series. *'Bowser and Dr. Eggman: 'Bowser and Dr. Eggman are rivals due to the fact that they share many common similarites. They both are the final boss in the Mario and Sonic Games. They both have fought in One Minute Melee where Bowser wins. *'''Captain Jake and Steven Quartz Universe: Both of them are young boys who idolize their inspirations and came from fantastical worlds. *'Izzy and Connie Maheshawaran': Both of them are young girls who use fantastical equipment as part of their journeys into more deeper and bigger adventures with the Titular protagonists. *'Bill Cipher and Shao Kahn': Horror villains from their respective companies who are trying to become the Conquerors of their respective Supernatural Science Fantasy worlds. *'Kinnikuman (aka King Muscle) and Mike Haggar': 1980s Fictional Wrestlers who pit against both fantastical and mundane villains while being friends with different kinds of people. They have similar moves to each other. *'Terryman and Alex (Street Fighter)': Blonde Fictional Wrestlers who are based off Real Life blonde wrestlers (for Terryman, he's based off Terry Funk while for Alex, he's based off Hulk Hogan (minus the beard) with some elements of Guns N' Roses' Axl Rose). Similar to the King Muscle and Mike Haggar thing, they have some similar moves to each other. *'Izuku Midoriya/Deku and Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon': Japanese teenage Superheroes who originated from Manga in which their respective universes contain many similarities. *'Katsuki Bakugo/Kac-chan and Minako Aino/Sailor V/Sailor Venus': Blonde rivals of their respective heroes of their own Universes. *'Princess Star Butterfly and Sakura Kinomoto': Heroines of Magical Girl and Science Fantasy worlds that use a different approach to these genres. *'Phineas Flynn and Mega Man Volnutt': Comedic and Young Technological heroes who fought different kinds of things while using different types of equipment. *'Ferb Fletcher and Roll Caskett': Siblings to their respective protagonists who are the Sidekicks of their Universes. *'Lincoln Loud/Ace Savvy with Chun-Li and TBD': W.I.P. *'Fox McCloud and Rocket Raccoon:' *'Captain Falcon and Iron Fist:' *'Vergil and Sephiroth:' *'The Heavy and Coach:' *'Baxter Ewers and Christian Rice:' *'Shadow and Hiei:' *'Solid Snake and Sam Fisher:' *'Eric Cartman and Bart Simpson:' Popular Rebellious Comedic Young Protagonists of their respective comedic universes. *'Yusuke Urameshi and DMC Dante:' *'Ruby Rose and Eren Jaeger:' *'Pit and Sora:' *'Lucas and Robin:' *'Vega and Baraka:' *'Crash Bandicoot and Spyro:' Family-friendly and Comedic Activision mascots who originated from Sony. *'Darth Vader and Dr. Doom:' *'Waluigi and Silver:' *'Levi Ackerman and Scyther:' *'Isaac and Chrono:' *'Finn and Marth:' *'Peach and Zelda:' *'Marco Diaz and Guy (Street Fighter)': Sidekicks who wear red and live within the City in which they mostly brawl enemies using fists, kicks and other types of normal abilities. *'Thor and Wonder Woman:' *'Rose and Cosmos:' *'Patrick and Dan Hibiki:' *'Kirito and Lloyd Irving:' *'Blake Belladonna and Cat Noir:' *'Ryuko and Raiden:' *'Portgas D. Ace and Juvia Lockster:' *'Yang Xiao Long and Sakura Haruno:' *'Nova and Green Lantern:' *'Waxter and Zebra:' *'War Machine and Cyborg:' *'Toriko and Gon Freecss:' *'Trish and Jeanne:' *'Weiss Schnee and Sub-Zero:' *'Minion and Rabbid:' *'Amber Ewers and Ladybug:' *'Felonius Gru and Shrek:' Comedic Protagonists from Universal's Animated franchises by their subsidiaries, Illumination Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation. *'Tifa Lockhart and Android 18:' *'Ultron and Machinedramon:' Rivalry Quotes Mario vs Sonic *"Like from the sports, eh? Sonic?" (Mario) *"Heh! Yeah like from the Olympics!" (Sonic) *"Everyone knows i'll win this with my speed!" (Sonic) *"Ha! Not even you can try to catch me from Jumping!" (Mario) *"It's-a-Like Super Smash Bros. all over again!" (Mario) *"Heh! You bet! but this is a whole nother level Mario!" (Sonic) Pac-Man vs Mega Man *Although these two are silent in the game, Pac-Man holds out a Ghost from his hand, and Mega Man points his Mega Buster at Pac-Man. Cloud Strife vs Link *"Link! Get ready to take that guy with the huge sword down!" (Navi) *"A talking fairy is a waste of time! i'm ending this!" (Cloud) *"You don't seem to speak too much" (Cloud) *"Hey, leave him alone!" (Navi) Iron Man vs Batman *"I'm Batman!" (Batman) *"I am Iron Man!" (Iron Man) *"How's the Batcave, Batsey?" (Iron Man) *"You remind me alot of the Joker!" (Batman) Pikachu vs Agumon *Although Pikachu only says "Pika", there's only one quote of rivary is all. *"Hey there, Hehe you look all cute for me" (Agumon) *"PIKA-CHU!" (Translation: "I may be cute, but i can still kick your butt") (Pikachu) Ryu vs Jin Kazama *"So You are trapped in this dark curse too?" (Ryu) *"I try to break free, don't go all violent on me!" (Jin) *"Come on Kid, let's see some moves" (Ryu) *"Do not Temper with my moves" (Jin) Kane vs Abyss *"You decide you're fate!" (Abyss) *"Fate means that i cannot be dead by now!" (Kane) *"You're basically a fake to me!" (Kane) *"Prepare to have barbed wire in you!" (Abyss) Yoshi vs Natsu *Although, Yoshi only says his name, there's only one rivary quote they say. *"Hmmmm, a dinosaur, i wonder how you taste" (Natsu) *"Yoshi!" (Translation: "How disgusting are you to try to eat me") (Yoshi) Hulk vs Bane *"I will break you, green monster" (Bane) *"You're Power must be more severe" (Bane) *"HULK STOP YOU!!!! HULK CRUSH MASK MAN!" (Hulk) Goku vs Superman *"Hey Superman! Let's Fight!" (Goku) *"Son Goku, I've been expecting you" (Superman) *"Alright! Let's get this over with!" (Superman) *"Hmph! Yeah! I will beat you this time!" (Goku) *"Sounds like somebody want's to lose again for the third time!" (Superman) *"Hey, don't think about those two battles we had back in the past!" (Goku) Dante vs Bayonetta *"Phew, look at you babe!" (Dante) *"Is this how you treat a lady? boy!" (Bayonetta) *"Looks like somebody has been a very, VERY Naughty boy!" (Bayonetta) *"Heh, not as naughty as you are!" (Dante) Spider-Man vs Nightwing *"Hey, check that costume out, wonder how you got it?" (Spider-Man) *"Intelligent Spider, you're mature enough to realize your limits than to find out late that you don't!" (Nightwing) *"Bruce told me who you are" (Nightwing) *"And what did he say back? rematch?" (Spider-Man) Luigi vs Tails *"Looks like you're going to need more training there Luigi" (Tails) *"Oh Shut up! I can do this!" (Luigi) *"I'll win this time!" (Luigi) Flash vs Quicksilver *"Get ready to be thrown in a Flash!" (Flash) *"Let's see how fast you are!" (Quicksilver) Wolverine vs Bigby Wolf *"C'mon Bub! let's see what you really are!" (Wolverine) *"This is not what you think it is!" (Bigby Wolf) Ratchet and Clank vs Jak and Daxter *"Alright Clank! we got these two where we want them!" (Ratchet) *"Hmph, better do your best this time!" (Jak) *"My Caculations state that thing is a Otter" (Clank) *"Otter?! OTTER?! JAK DESTROY THEM!" (Daxter) Captain America vs Gulie *"First thing's first though, I wanna test your skill in close quarter combat to see how good you are" (Gulie) *"Hmm...I guess I could oblige to that offer them, but remember I won't be holding back" (Captain America) Spongebob vs Aquaman *"Mermaid Man?! You look different!" (Spongebob) *"I am not Mermaid Man, you sponge, I'm Aquaman!" (Aquaman) *"You sure look short to be here for a Sponge" (Aquaman) Jotaro Kujo vs Kenshiro *"One must determine to find the hidden weakness of the Hokuto Shinken" (Kenshiro) *"So basically i must beat you down real hard huh? let's do this!" (Jotaro Kujo) *"I'll say it again, Hokuto Shinken is invincible." (Kenshiro) *"Not if you can use it against my Star Platnium!" (Jotaro Kujo) Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy *"I will become Pirate King!" (Luffy) *"I will become Hokage!" (Naruto) *"I must say, you can't beat someone who ate a devil fruit!" (Luffy) *"Nothing will take me down, not even a Pirate can" (Naruto) Lucario vs Renamon *"Do you tamper with my Aura" (Lucario) *"I can't say that i will do the best i can for the win!" (Renamon) *"You may try to hurt me! but i become stronger after you hit me badly" (Lucario) Mewtwo vs Vegeta *"Oh hey look! it's frieza! im here to kill you, you stupid filthy alien of a creature!" (Vegeta) *"Let's get this over with!" (Mewtwo) *"I will destroy you Frieza!" (Vegeta) *"Who is frieza i may ask, but do you know you?" (Mewtwo) Scorpion vs Ghost Rider *"IMPOSTER!" (Scorpion) *"No, it is you who is the true imposter!" (Ghost Rider) *"Hell hath no fury like a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle." (Ghost Rider) *"To hell with you!" (Scorpion) *"What sorcery is this?" (Scorpion) *"I would pray now. A lot." (Ghost Rider) Freddy Fazbear vs Sans *"Heh, look at you! you are a bear!" (Sans) *"Not just a bear, an animatronic bear!" (Freddy) *"Prepare to be stuffed in a suit!" (Freddy) *"Nah i'd rather pass it hehehe" (Sans) Ness vs Frisk *Although, Frisk cannot speak and stays silent. Ness breaks the silent in Smash Bros. *"Okay!" (Ness) Baxter vs Artix *"Just like old times, huh Artix?" (Baxter)| *"Oh yeah, this time i'll catch you for good!" (Artix) *"Prepare to ride the flames!" (Baxter) *"Get ready for Green Speed!" (Artix) *"Don't think about having all your fur burned after this!" (Baxter) *"Nah, maybe i'll just outrun you so hard, that i will take you down finally!" (Artix) Ichigo Kurosaki vs Sasuke Uchiha *"You are not worthy to be my opponent!" (Sasuke) *"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." (Ichigo) *"Get ready to face a soul reaper!" (Ichigo) *"A Soul Reaper, hmph! If this is what i see, then you face a Uchiha clan member" (Sasuke) Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard *"So you're this Bogard person huh?" (Ken) *"Oh yes, let's rock out!" (Terry) Deadpool vs Deathstroke *"Hey there Deathstroke o'l buddy, how ya been? can i get you're autograph, I reaallyy want one!!" (Deadpool) *"You are very Unpredictable..." (Deathstroke) *"You are as annoying as some of the other people i have met before!" (Deathstroke) Fantacy vs Undyne *"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant." (Undyne) *"Wow, you look alot depressed in your life there fish!" (Fantacy) *"And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU." (Undyne) *"We? No it's between you and me!" (Fantacy) Saitama vs Vision *"I am my master's "Vision" and i will teach you the meaning of pain" (Vision) *"Okay" (Saitama) Balrog vs Little Mac *Little Mac grunts alot, so Doc Louis is always at his entrance *"Boy, Mac, you 'bout to face somebody who hits alot harder than you. Show e'm how's it done!" (Doc Louis) *"Just try an' stop me!" (Balrog) Jonathan Joestar vs Raoh *"I am Jonathan Joestar! Apart of the Joestar Family!" (Jonathan Joestar) *"You're Family is mostly dead, now join them!" (Raoh) *"I must destroy you to save this world" (Jonathan Joestar) *"Hmph, the heavens can't stop me from being destroied, now die!" (Raoh) Shulk vs Lightning *"Pretty sure you're not able to beat me with that blade" (Lightning) *"Huh? Blade? This is the Monado!" (Shulk) Gunther vs Starfire *"Come on Whimp! Let's fight!" (Starfire) *"What? me? Is this why you started hating at me in the first place?" (Gunther) *"Pretty Sure you're not too ready for me" (Gunther) *"Oh shut up, let's end this and see who survive" (Starfire) Shazam vs Kratos *"Who in the Hades are you? another being sent by this so called god?" (Kratos) *"No it's not what you think it is, I am the chosen one by the gods" (Shazam) Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin Samus vs Master Chief Akuma vs Jinpachi Mishima Roronoa Zoro vs Kenshin Wario vs Knuckles Zero vs Meta Knight Kirby vs Majin Buu Joseph Joestar vs Big Boss Bowser vs Eggman Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon Vergil vs Sephiroth The Heavy vs Coach Baxter Ewers vs Christian Rice Shadow vs Hiei Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson Yusuke Urameshi vs DMC Dante Ruby Rose vs Eren Jaeger Pit vs Sora Lucas vs Robin Vega vs Baraka Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom Waluigi vs Silver Levi Ackerman vs Scyther Isaac vs Chrono Trigger Finn vs Marth Peach vs Zelda Thor vs Wonder Woman Rose vs Cosmos Patrick vs Dan Hibiki Kirito vs Lloyd Irving Blake Belladonna vs Cat Noir Ryuko vs Raiden Portgas D. Ace vs Juvia Lockster Yang Xiao Long vs Sakura Haruno Nova vs Green Lantern Waxter vs Zebra War Machine vs Cyborg Toriko vs Gon Freecss Trish vs Jeanne Weiss Schnee vs Sub Zero Minions vs Rabbids Amber Ewers vs Ladybug Felonius Gru vs Shrek Tifa Lockhart vs Android 18 Ultron vs Machinedramon Category:Characters